Boys
Boys & Girls est le second opening de Reborn! Il a été interprété par LM.C ♬ Paroles ♬ Version TV |-|Français= Boys & Girls be ambitious Boys & Girls keep it real Garçon et filles be ambitious Suivant le manuel Sautant partout, tu es un garçon Incapable de devenir un adulte mais incapable de rester un garçon Le temps viendra Que tout le monde attende dans ce monde où nous vivons on s'est arrêté sur une étoile déchue. Une chose que je ne peux t'offrir Une seule chose je ne peux devenir fort Tu avais peur et j'ai prit ta main, on continuait à marcher Notre respiration s'accélérant dans le vent qui souffle. Avec un sourire innocent tombant amoureuse et ayant des rêves Tu es une fille Incapable d'avouer à qui que se soit que tu es mal avec toi-même, de telles choses arriveront Tout le monde apprécie, rit dans un monde monochrome, pour le rêve que j'ai esquissé, qui ne peut être laissé. Une chose que je ne peux t'offrir Une seule chose je ne peux devenir fort Tu avais peur et j'ai prit ta main, on continuait à marcher Notre respiration s'accélérant dans le vent qui souffle. Il n'y a encore rien, c'est ennuyeux Si ma main peut l'atteindre J'aimerais que quelqu'un puisse atteindre mon étoile, j'ai certainement cru que Dans ce monde où nous vivons, que tout le monde attend On s'est arrêté sur une étoile déchue Pour y prier. Une chose que je ne peux t'offrir Une seule chose je ne peux devenir fort Tu avais peur et j'ai prit ta main, on continuait à marcher Notre respiration s'accélérant dans le vent qui souffle. Alors que j'erre, confus Je l'avoue Une chose que je ne peux t'offrir Une seule chose, notre respiration s'accélérant Dans le vent qui souffle. Boys & Girls be ambitious Boys & Girls keep it real Garçon et filles be ambitious |-|Kanji=羽が無い天使は ぼくに言った 家へと帰る 地図をなくした 非力なぼくは 絵触れを取って 乾いた絵の具に 水を注す この目が光を失っても ぼくは描いてみせる この手が力を失ってでも ぼくは描いてみせる 全てを包み込むような色に 全ての願いを込めた祈り |-|Romaji= Boys & Girls be ambitious Boys & Girls keep it real Boys & Girls be ambitious Boys & Girls keep it real (x2) MAYUARU doori no Mainichi no naka tobitashita kimi wa otoko no ko Otona ni narezu ni demo kodomo demo irarenai Toki mo aru darou Daremo ga isogiashi de sugite yuku sekai de Bokura wa nagareboshi ni tachidomatta Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu Tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru Kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yuku Ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo Boys & Girls be ambitious Boys & Girls keep it real Boys & Girls be ambitious Boys & Girls keep it real Version complète |-|Français= Un ange sans ailes m’a dit : « J’ai perdu la carte menant à ma maison » Impuissant, j'ai pris un pinceau Et versé de l'eau sur ma peinture sèche Même si mes yeux perdent leurs éclats, Je montrerai ce que je peins Même si mes mains perdent leur force, Je montrerai ce que je peins Un chat perdu marchant d'un air plastronnant riait Il riait de moi, pataugeant dans ma vie Dans mon étroite et petite palette Ma ferme volonté subsiste Même si le monde est froid et sombre, Je peux continuer de dessiner Je peux continuer de dessiner une image Au travers du soleil rouge brûlant Que puis-je faire pour une personne soucieuse ? Juste pour ça, à partir de maintenant je dessinerai Même si mes yeux perdent leurs éclats, Je montrerai ce que je peins Même si mes mains perdent leur force, Je montrerai ce que je peins Une couleur pour rassembler tout ce qui existe, Une prière pour rassembler tout les vœux. |-|Kanji= 羽根が無い天使は ぼくに言った 家へと帰る 地図をなくした 非力なぼくは 絵筆を執って 乾いた絵の具に 水を注す この目が光を失っても ぼくは描いてみせる この手が力を失ってでも ぼくは描いてみせる 威張ってる捨て猫が 笑ってた あがいて生きるぼくを 笑ってた 狭く小さい パレットの上で 混ざる事無き 強き意志を 暗 くて冷たい世界でも ぼくは描いてゆける 赤く燃える陽が突き抜ける絵を ぼくは描いてゆける 誰かの為に 何が出来るってそれだけで また これからも この目が光を失っても ぼくは描いてみせる この手が力を失ってでも ぼくは描いてみせる 全てを包み込む様な色に 全ての願いを込めた祈り |-|Romaji=Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta Ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita Hiriki na boku wa efude wo totte Kawaita e no gu ni mizu wo sasu Kono me ga hikari wo ushinatte mo Boku wa egaite miseru Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo Boku wa egaite miseru Ibartteru suteneko ga waratteta Agaite ikiru boku wo waratteta Seamku chiisai paretto no ue de Mazaru kotonaki tsuyoki ishi wo Kurakute tsumetai sekai de mo Boku wa egaite yukeru Akaku moeru hi ga tsukinukeru e wo Boku wa egaite yukeru Dareka no tame ni nani ga dekirutte Sore dake de mata kore kara mo Kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo Boku wa egaite miseru Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo Boku wa egaite miseru Subete wo tsutsumikomu youna iro ni Subete no negai wo kometa inori en:Boys and Girls Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Openings